


My Friend

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: An ode to friendship. (08/25/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by the phrase, "may you take all the little threads of connection you feel and weave them into a lifelong friendship."  


* * *

Your joyous smile  
Breached all my defences  
Allowing you to touch my heart  
And open up my horizons  
To the many possibilities  
A true friendship could bring.

Your gentle teasing  
Led to an open warfare  
Of words and practical jokes  
As we tried to one-up each other  
Which solidified our bond  
In a way I never expected.

Your seeking adventure  
Led us into trouble  
Again and again and again  
Yet I always followed  
And even encouraged it  
For some inexplicable reason.

Your constant presence  
Behind me on the bridge  
Reassured me many times  
That you meant it  
When you promised me  
"I'll always be there for you."

Your very being  
A true and honourable man  
Has enriched my life  
In ways I never imagined  
Bringing me a soul deep contentment  
That I will always treasure.

So, thank you  
For reaching out to me  
For ignoring the barricades  
I erected around myself  
Thank you for pestering me  
Until I allowed you to become  
My friend.


End file.
